Talk:Shabondama
Appears to have no relevance to Pikmin, so I say we delete it. wikipedia:Shabondama says it's not even by Strawberry Flower. Deleting if there are no objections... :Be my guest I MADE THAT THING! thumb|300px|right|Well, uh, here it is enjoy!Before i got an account i made that artical. here's a vid of shabondama-strawberry flower--StrawberryFlowermaster42 23:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster sighning of! :That doesn't prove it's Pikmin-related: there's nothing to say that background is anything to do with the video - the uploader may have just added it in thinking it's Pikmin-related - and I certainly don't understand the Japanese. If you can understand the Japanese/have a stronger link from a more official source, then sure, the page is needed. Hi! Here are two external links that will proove it's Strawberry Flower: http://www.6t1t.com/p/3575/117120.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strawberry_Flower I sure hope these helped you.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 18:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC)StrawberrFlowermaster42 :Yes but Strawberry Flower does not = Pikmin, Strawberry Flower is a band that is related to Pikmin, but this song clearly isn't related to Pikmin, this isn't the Strawberry Flower Wiki >.< Are you absolutly positive? It's on the B-side of the Tane no Uta alblum, so I guess it is. Strawberry Flower is licened by Pikmin and Nintendo anyways.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 18:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :110% Do you even know who there members are???? Um, there members are 1 of each color of Pikmin, hello? Wikipedia has proof, Strawberry Flower's members are Pikmin. Well, virtually anyways.Everyone knows there humans doing the music, but there playing as Pikmin!!! Here's there members: Yellow Pikmin - vocalist Blue Pikmin - male guitarist Red Pikmin - male bassist Purple Pikmin - female guitarist (Joined the band in 2004) White Pikmin - female bassist (Joined the band in 2004) So, this pretty much prooves it. Like I said, there members are Pikmin.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 00:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :So they got in costumes... No, the Pikmin are animated in the Ai no Uta music video-only in Japan!!! or possibly you tube...--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :But that is only in Ai No Uta- the song they made for Pikmin, gimme a link to this video please OK, www.savevid.com/video/strawberry-flower-ai-no-uta-pikmin.html all i could find is something to DOWNLOAD it, so if you dont have an ipod with a screen or an mp3 with one then i guess your out of luck.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 02:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :I don't need a link to Ai No Uta Not Pikmin related There is, indeed, a song titled Shabondama on tane no uta, but this song is unrelated. :I KNOW! The Pikmin returns website says it is, but they accadently gave it the wrong name, the called it Namida Ga Afrueta instead. Oh, sorry the webpage has expiered.Oh, there is another website that talks about it.Try this, and scroll 2 the bottem of the page it says it's pikmin https://secure.fangamer.com/forum/General/BFG/Alright-I-ve-looked-long-enough Bye leave me a message on my talk page instead since i don't know when i get a response on this pg that's why it took me so long 2 respond.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 20:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :That's also a forum where anyone in the world can post, not reliable enoguh I don't really think I can help you anymore. Pikmin Returns is gone now, and that's the only proof I could actually find.I'll keep checking--StrawberryFlowermaster42 00:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :T_T I don't need help okee dokee (:--StrawberryFlowermaster42 00:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :That's it? yep!--StrawberryFlowermaster42 20:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Oh, and can i put shabondama on the tane no uta page.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 20:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42